


Smile More

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, headcanon that otto and greta could be siblings?, this world needs to ship georg and otto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otto never celebrated his birthday, and though it was public on Facebook that his birthday was the eighth, his friends sucked at reading notifications. So when he walked into school, he didn't expect to have someone wish him a "happy birthday".<br/>{I suck at summaries, I'm sorry. This world needs more Georg/Otto fanfictions}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile More

Here’s the thing: Otto never celebrated his birthday. Never. He never told his friends when his birthday was—he’d say it was some time in the summer, when he was on holidays with his sister and uncle. That, of course, was a major lie. Greta, his sister, let everyone know that. Otto didn’t enjoy lying, but he also didn’t enjoy his birthday, so he lied about his birth date.

Then, _of course_ , he made a Facebook, and _of course_ he had to type in his actual birth date. Otto thought no one would notice; his friends were awful at checking their notifications. He didn’t know Georg, his boyfriend-who-he-wasn’t-exactly-dating, went through everyone’s birthdays and wrote his down.

So when Otto walked into class on the eighth of January, he didn’t expect to have his boyfriend scream-sign (Melchior said it was loud enough for Moritz to hear).

_“What are you doing?”_ Otto sat at his desk in at the back of the room and showed a cross look at Georg, who was grinning. He folded his arms over his chest. _“Well?”_

His friend pulled him into a tight—like, he couldn’t feel his arms, tight—hug. Otto wanted to stay like that, but alas, Georg moved out of the hug so they could sign.

“Happy birthday!” He signed enthusiastically. Otto rolled his eyes, but Georg continued anyway. “How’s it feel to be sixteen? Going to celebrate?” Otto shook his head, signed “no”, and Georg wanted to _just punch him._

“I swear to God, Otto, you should celebrate!” He stood; Otto looked at him, curiously. Georg grabbed at his wrist. “We should go celebrate! At my house; I have Lord Of The Rings with captions. I can’t cook, but my little sister can make you a cake with her Easy-Bake Oven.”

Otto shook his head once again. Different students looked at him. “We can’t skip school just to celebrate a silly day—”

“Otto?” Georg tried to look serious. “You’re not helping. It’s an important day! And before you say no, it’s not, I’ll have you know: I planned this all out. My mom is waiting for us to leave. She signed us out at the office. Also, your parents are in on this. I highly suggest we leave now before Sonnenstich goes insane. ‘Kay?”

-

Otto didn’t like to celebrate his birthday for many reasons. When he and his sister were five, he broke his arm on their birthday. The next year he lost his cat (the cat was found, but...). At ten, he had to celebrate without his grandmother. He just didn’t feel the need to enjoy the day anymore.

Then he met Georg Zirschnitz in the fifth grade. Georg was a huge nerd, according to Hanschen, as was Otto, who got the best grade in English. “They were meant to be together,” Hanschen told everyone, thinking he knew everything. Otto used to shrug it off; Hanschen was like Melchior. Couldn’t predict anything. Then in tenth grade Hanschen proved himself right, and Ilse, Martha, and Wendla lost the bet they were in with him.

Now he was sixteen. He was curled up on a bed with his best friend, his favorite film was being played (with captions too!), and that year, nothing terrible seemed to happen.

Maybe he didn’t mind celebrating anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Spring Awakening fans! This is a short fic, and it's not the best, but I hope everyone enjoyed it! :)


End file.
